Nightclub
by VeryBerry96
Summary: When Makoto and Haru are dragged to a nightclub by their friends neither of them are looking forward to it. However, it turns out to be rather more exciting than either of them were excepting. WARNING. LIME. YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME.
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY SEEN THIS IN THE DESCRIPTION BUT THIS IS A SMUT. I REPEAT. BOYS DO NAUGHTY THINGS IN THIS FIC. IT IS A LIME. IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THAT THEN DON'T READ IT BUT DON'T JUDGE ME FOR WRITING IT. I AM ALREADY JUDGING MYSELF FOR WRITING IT, BELIEVE ME.**

 **Okay, I've never written smut in my life before so please don't judge me too harshly if this is horrible. I have very little experience in this area so everything I've gotten for this fic has either been from playing DMMD or reading a lot of yaoi fics myself.**

 **Uuuuuuuuuuuugh I can't believe I'm publishing this but HEY HO WHAT THE HECK EVERYONE I KNOW ALREADY KNOWS I AM TRASH.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoy this. I tried to make it somewhat cute as well so…yeah. I'll shut up now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Free. If I did it would be even more gay than it already is.**

* * *

 **Nightclub**

Makoto glanced around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't used to being in places like this: crowded, dark and noisy wasn't really his idea of a good time.

Makoto had been dragged along to a nightclub in the city by Rin, Sousuke and Nagisa. He wasn't alone in this though: they'd forced Rei and Haru to come along with them. Rei had been initially very sceptical, even more so than Makoto himself, but he was now on the dancefloor along with Nagisa and seemed to be having fun. Makoto smiled at his two friends dancing together, happy that they were having a good time. He was a bit concerned that he could no longer spot Rin and Sousuke in the crowd but he knew they came to this club a lot so they were probably fine.

From his vantage point sitting in the small booth at the opposite side of the club from the bar, Makoto could see pretty much everything. Girls kept coming up to flirt with him and offering to buy him drinks, and although he was flattered he politely turned them all down. Most of them took this with a smile, usually giggling at the sight of Haru pouting next to Makoto before they left to speak to other people.

Haru himself had refused to move from Makoto's side all night. The only reason he'd agreed to come was because Rin had bribed him, promising to buy him a month's supply of mackerel if he came clubbing with them just the once. From the look on his face though he was starting to regret this decision. Haru didn't do well around people he didn't know very well and right now he was surrounded by strangers. As such he hadn't let Makoto out of his sight since before they entered the club, actually grabbing hold of his hand when they'd first walked through the door and hiding behind him like a nervous child until they sat down where they are now. Even when Makoto had to get up to go to the toilet Haru had followed him, sanding just outside of the door until he was finished, completely refusing to wait in the booth by himself.

Makoto was worried about Haru. Right now he was staring off into a dark corner of the club with a strange look on his face. Makoto placed a hand on his thigh under the table of the booth, making Haru jump before looking up at him.

"You know, if you want to get out of here it's fine," Makoto said, having to speak rather loudly to be heard over the music. "Rin and the others won't mind if we go."

Haru seemed to think about this for a moment before he shook his head. "It's fine," he replied before snapping his head back round to look back at where he had been staring before.

Makoto, confused, followed Haru's gaze to see what was holding his attention. He blinked rapidly in surprise when he realised his best friend was staring at Rin and Sousuke engaged in a rather passionate make-out session in the corner.

"Well…that explains why I couldn't see where they were," Makoto remarked with a smile.

Haru looked back up at Makoto. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Makoto frowned.

"Well, cause they're both guys," Haru said. "Some people think that's wrong."

Makoto smiled. "Well I don't think like that," he replied. "Who cares about their gender? If they like each other then what's the big deal?"

Haru was silent after Makoto said this, seeming to be thinking very hard about it, before one of the bartenders walked up with two drinks on a tray.

"These are from the two young ladies at the bar," he said, setting both the drinks down before leaving again.

Makoto looked over at the bar to see two girls staring round at them from their bar stools. Both of them grinned and waved when Makoto looked over. Makoto smiled and waved back before nudging Haru.

"Do you want one of these?" he asked. "If someone bought them for us we might as well drink them. Although…you can't really hold your alcohol well, can you?"

At this point Haru was examining the two glasses carefully. One was beer and one was some kind of cocktail. Makoto wasn't sure what was in it but it was yellow and smelt fruity.

"One drink won't get me drunk, I'm not that bad," Haru insisted, deciding on the cocktail and taking a sip, now turning his attention to Rei and Nagisa on the dance floor.

Makoto decided that Haru was right; he didn't tend to get drunk after one drink. Usually it just loosened him up a bit. Picking up the beer he took a drink from it. Makoto wasn't really one for drinking but he wasn't against it or anything. And since someone had already paid for them it would be rude to leave them untouched. Following Haru's lead he went back to watching their friends on the dancefloor.

A few minutes later and Makoto's attention was torn away from the dancefloor at the sound of Haru clinking his now empty glass back down on the table.

"You drank that fast," Makoto remarked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip from his still half-full beer.

Haru shrugged. "I was thirsty," he grinned.

Makoto grinned back, before he noticed that Haru was fidgeting a lot. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, putting his beer down.

There was a slightly red tinge to Haru's cheeks. The alcohol Makoto wondered? Or…was he embarrassed for some reason?

"It's just…I'm kind of jealous of Rin and Sousuke," Haru confessed quietly.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. Haru would never normally admit something like this. He definitely wasn't drunk or even tipsy, but the alcohol had certainly opened them up.

"Jealous how exactly?" Makoto asked.

"Well…they've probably liked each other for a while and now they've been honest and told each other…and it's worked out," Haru explained himself. "I guess that's what I'm jealous of."

Makoto stared down at Haru as he felt something stir in his chest. If Haru was jealous of Rin and Sousuke being able to be together…that probably meant he also wanted to be with someone he was close to. Rin and Sousuke were best friends and he and Haru were also best friends. So…did he mean…?

Normally Makoto would never do something like this, but the beer he'd drank had loosened him up too just like the cocktail had for Haru. Smirking slightly he once again rested his hand on Haru's thigh, grateful that the table was there to hide this from anyone who might glance their way. Moving closer to Haru so their bodies were right up against each other he leant down slightly so he could whisper in Haru's ear.

"You know Haru…" he murmured huskily as his hand started to gently stroke up and down Haru's thigh, "it doesn't just have to be Rin and Sousuke who become more than just friends tonight."

Haru's eyes shot up to meet Makoto's, a mixture of confusion, hopefulness and desire.

Makoto kept his eyes locked his Haru's continuing to gently stroke his thigh. Once or twice he let his fingers brush just a little higher and Haru let out a small whimper, his eyes growing even wider. Makoto couldn't help but smile. He'd been right.

Glancing down Makoto was surprised to see how hard Haru had become just from him stroking his thigh. Haru noticed where he was looking and blushed heavily, nudging Makoto sharply so he would look back up at him. "Stop staring at it…" he mumbled with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Makoto chuckled, moving his other hand to tilt Haru's chin up so they locked eyes again. "Your eyes are the only thing I really want to look at Haru."

Before Haru could look down again out of embarrassment Makoto seized his lips with his own and kissed him softly, Haru quickly and eagerly returning the kiss. It wasn't the first time the boys had kissed but both of them had someone convinced themselves that the other times didn't mean anything. But this time neither of them could deny the spark that quickly formed as their kisses became more passionate. Makoto decided to go for it and moved his hand further up Haru's leg, beginning to gently rub his hard length over his pants. He was half expecting Haru to pull away and yell at him to stop but the exact opposite happened: Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and pulled him closer instead.

Even so, Makoto needed to make sure. He needed to know that alcohol wasn't clouding Haru's judgement or that he wasn't reading the signs wrong. As such he placed one hand on Haru's chest and gently pushed him away.

"Haru, are you sure about this?" he asked. "You know this is serious. If this happens, we can't go back to just being friends."

Haru looked up at Makoto with determination in his eyes that Makoto had only seen before when Haru was getting ready to race Rin. "Makoto, I've loved you since we were in elementary school. I want this."

Stunned by Haru's sudden confession Makoto felt tears welling up in his eyes but he forced them away. Crying right now would totally ruin the mood, but he couldn't hide how happy he was. Resting his hand on Haru's cheek he brought their faces back together again.

"I love you too Haru," he murmured before kissing him again with just as much passion as the first time. Haru quickly wrapped his arms back around Makoto's neck and kissed him back hard.

Not wanting to waste any time Makoto quickly went back to rubbing Haru's length which had gone slightly limp from being neglected. However it didn't take too long for it to become hard again, Makoto making a silent bet that Haru was probably very grateful he hadn't chosen to wear tight pants that night.

"Mako…to…" Haru panted, desperately trying to wiggle closer to Makoto.

"Haru, you know I can't take your pants off in here," Makoto murmured, making Haru whine with frustration. "…But…" Makoto continued after a thought, "this might work."

After glancing around quickly to make sure nobody was watching them Makoto quickly undid Haru's belt, Haru staring down at Makoto's hands the whole time. Unbuttoning Haru's pants he quickly slipped his hand in and under Haru's boxers, finally being able to touch him without Haru's clothes being in the way. The face Haru made when Makoto took hold of his dick made Makoto melt, but he forced himself to focus on Haru.

Precum was already dripping from Haru's tip, so making use of that Makoto began to pump his hand up and down Haru's dick; slowly at first but gradually getting faster and faster. Makoto felt eternally grateful that nobody could hear Haru's delicious moans thanks to how loud the music was so he could have them all to himself.

Haru must have been pent up for quite a while because it wasn't long before Haru's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Makoto… I'm… I'm gonna…"

Before Haru could say anything else Makoto kissed him, silencing what would have been his loudest cry as he came into Makoto's hand. Makoto wove his other hand into Haru's hair and continued to kiss him as he came down from his orgasm. Pulling apart slowly Makoto let Haru get his breath back before he brushed his best friend's bangs away from his now sweat-covered forehead. "You okay?" he asked.

Haru took a few more deep breaths while looking down before nodding. "Yeah…I'm good."

Makoto swallowed heavily as he pulled his hand out from Haru's boxers, watching as Haru fixed his pants and re-did his belt. "Haru…" Makoto started quietly. "Now that's all done…you don't hate me do you?"

Haru's eyes flew back up to Makoto's, heavy with confusion. "No! Of course not! Why would I hate you?"

"Because…because everything's changed now," Makoto admitted, looking down, delayed embarrassment about what they had just done now flaring up.

"Makoto."

Makoto looked back round at Haru and was relieved to see he was smiling.

"Makoto, I meant what I said. I've loved you for almost as long as I can remember," Haru promised. "I've wanted to tell you for so long but…but I never thought you'd feel the same way."

"Haru…" Makoto breathed. "I've always felt the same way. You're the one person I can talk to about everything. Any day that I don't get to see you feels like a day wasted. You're…you're my soul mate."

Haru's smile grew wider as he leant up to gently kiss Makoto's lips. Makoto returned the kiss happily before laughing slightly under his breath.

"We should…um…probably go and clean up, y'know?" he suggested.

Haru blushed slightly but nodded as the two boys stood up, Makoto keeping his hand behind his back and Haru once again hiding behind Makoto – although now for very different reasons – until they got to the bathroom

* * *

 **AN: So yeah. That happened.**

 **Please review if you enjoyed it or if you have any comments or constructive criticism.**

 **I'm going to go now and feel like a terrible person for posting this. K thanks bye.**


End file.
